


Dreams of Pearl

by Icypearls



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Sad, dream - Freeform, idk man i'm bad at tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 23:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9851372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icypearls/pseuds/Icypearls
Summary: As much as she was loathed to admit it, Pearl did enjoy sleeping on occasion. It wasn’t like the humans horrid eating habit. When her thoughts sometimes became too much, it was a way for her to shut down and not think, and after the fiasco of getting Greg back from the human zoo, she needed to rest. Maybe she would even see Rose again. She smiled, thinking of Rose…





	

The lab was a cold place. The lights weren’t very bright, and Pearl stood alone in the room. She looked to her left, where Dr. Mahashawan was standing, behind the glass barrier. “Please, Pearl, choose quickly.” A glance to her right showed Steven and Rose.

Steven was curled on the floor, laying on his side with his knees pulled to his chest, his body wracked with sobs. Rose was shaking, seeming to be on the verge of poofing. 

“You have to make the choice, Pearl. Now. Break the glass.” Dr. Mahashawan’s voice comes over the speaker. 

Pearl is shaking. She walks over to the glass that holds Rose, her fingers pressing against it. Rose presses her fingers to where Pearl’s is, matching their hands. “I love you,” Pearl whispers, stepping back. She closes her eyes and draws her spear. “I’m sorry.”

The spear arcs through the air shattering glass, and Pearl rushes forward, pulling Steven into her arms. He takes deep, gasping breaths as she strokes hair away from his face. “It’s okay now, Steven, I’ve got you.” 

The world vanishes, and Pearl is on the couch, a silently crying Steven pressed against her side. She pulls him close, her hand feeling his forehead. “Are you okay?” Her mind flashes back to the dream, shaking her core. “Are you sick?” Steven shakes his head, lunging forward and wrapping his arms around her. He mutters something about a dream, and Pearl smiles. “It’s okay, Steven, dreams can’t really hurt you.” Still, she wraps her arms around him rocking back and forth like she used to when he was much smaller. “I’ll always be here for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I'm not so sure on this but I don't know what exactly is missing so have it for now. This will be a collected series, all in this one story of dream drabbles that pearl has and their emotional impact (occasional) on those who see them and they're about. 
> 
> As always, let me know your thoughts.


End file.
